Vampires
Vampires Introduction Vampires are humans Made into vampires by an Angel. This is done in exchange for a contract pledging 100 years of servitude. And if the vampire gets ideas about breaking the contract, The Guild is hired to send out one of their Guild Hunters—vampire hunters—to retrieve them and return them to their angel. These vampires who have gone rogue, often suffer severe punishment, depending on how sadistic their angel-owner is. However, sometimes the vampires hurt humans and commit atrocities while rogue and generally deserve whatever they get. They also knew what they were getting into when they signed the contract. Angels are very clear about the consequences of running away—they don't hide their punishments since they want to discourage such runners. About Other Terms * The Made * Almost-Immortal Archangel's Blade, ch. 1 Numbers * About a Thousand vampires were Made a year by the Angels. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 * Those waiting numbered in the hundreds of thousands. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 * Vampires count their age from the day they were Made. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 Powers & Abilities * Near immortality * Strength and speed * Mind-control in some very old vampires. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 Attributes * Need blood * They can stand direct sunlight * Eat normal food in small amounts * They are not vulnerable to holy items (crosses, bibles, etc.) * Younger vampires (under 200 years) can father mortal children with human women, * They cannot make more vampires; only angels can do that. * Often display similar characteristics to their angel makers.Archangel's Enigma, Ch. Weaknesses and Limitations * Need blood for nourishment and to survive * Blood hunger can turn them feral in its unthinking fury. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 * As a whole they need the power and iron hand of an Archangel to keep them form going feral and wiping out whole populations of mortals—though some vampire are above that for the most part. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 * Vampires over 200-years-old cannot have children. * Can't survive decapitation 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 3 * A small percentage come out of the Making process insane or diminished. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 Contract, Clauses, Rules * Step one is to petition an angel to Make them almost-immortal Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 * once accepted—They must sign a contract in blood. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 Rules and Governance * Archangels of the Cadre of Ten decide who gets Made and who does the Making. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 Process * Angels also produce a toxin that must be regularly discharged into somebody else or it drives them insane, thus they create vampires — from willing human populations. Angel Owners * The owners are usually the Makers and that's decided by the Archangels Physical Description *''see attributes above'' Characteristics / Traits / Nature * The problem with being basically immortal was that you could have a lot of things done to you and not die. Angels' Blood, ch. 1 Killing Vampires * Decapitaion — only fool-proof method. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 * Shooitng out the heart—followed by decapitation while they are down. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 * Fire also works. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 New or "Baby" Vampires * Young Vampires tend to stay connected to their mortal roots. Archangel's Blade, ch. 1 * The first few months after their Making, vampires were scrabbling creatures, little more than animals, as the toxin that turned mortal to vampire worked its way into their cells. Many chose to navigate the conversion in an induced coma, except for certain necessary periods of wakefulness. Archangel's Blade, ch. 1 * Even baby vamps had the ability to tear a human to pieces. Angels' Blood, ch. 1 Known Vampires * Adele - Archangel's Shadows , loyal to Raphael * Anais - Archangel’s Shadows, head of one of Raphael's territories * Ashwini Taj - Tower, Elena’s Guard, former Guild Hunter * Dmitri: * Emira: "Angels' Dance", * Germaine: Angels' Blood, Raphael's line, staked in Times Square * Giorgio: Archangel’s Shadows, kept blood family, worked with Cornelius, * Honor - former Guild Hunter * Harrison Ling: * Janvier: * Marcia Blue - Archangel's Legion, owns Blood-for-Less, Elena invests * Montgomery * Naasir ("almost") * Noel - "Angels' Wolf", Raphael court * Shamiya - "Angels' Pawn", former lover and Maker of Janvier, * Slater Patalis - seriel killer of Elena Deveraux's sisters * Sorrow — Angels' Blood, aka Holly Chang, Uram's victim, only part vampire * Tarek * Trace * Venom * Vivek * Wing Brotherhood: (see continued list below: "More Vampires") ✥ Other Details * Angels only made about a thousand vamps a year. Angels' Blood, ch. 1 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc. * Guild Hunters * Hunter-born * Guild * Tower * Angels * Vampire Necklet * Vampire Protection Authority * Archangels * Made * Deveraux Family (victims) * The Seven * Vampire Virus * Wing Brotherhood * Elena’s Guard Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — The vampires in Alexander's territory may be rebelling with Rohan in charge. He has not informed the Cadre. And without an Archangel controlling things, the whole population is at risk from the blood hunger.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 The were led by Emira, one of Alexander’s Elite guard. She refused to serve Rohan who would not tell the Cadre his father Sleeps as he promised him—instead choosing to take over the territory for himself. So, she started a vampire rebellion quietly under his nose. Her biggest worry was that Jessamy would report that Alexander was in Sleep before the vampires could take over and Jessamy could also identify her. It's quite likely that revolt as much a rebellion against 100 years of servitude as anything else. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 12 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" Sara and Deacon track a possible hunter gone rogue and killing vampires. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 During the investigation, Sara Haziz is attacked by about fifteen vampires sent by the Cadre of Ten to test her ability, strength and leadership. she is assisted by Deacon and Elena Deveraux—the fight occurred at Timothy Lee's junk yard. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 6 0.6. "Angels' Pawn" 1. Angels' Blood 2. Archangel's Kiss 3. Archangel's Consort 3.4. "Angels' Wolf" 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma More Vampires * Amalia - Archangel's Blade * Amariyah - Nimra's court * Amos - Archangel's Blade, Tower * Antoine Beaumont - "Angels' Pawn", Nazarach's court, head of Beaumont family * Asirani - "Angels' Wolf", Nimra's court, social secretary * Audrey - Archangel's Storm, Neha's court * Benito Ko - Archangel's Shadows * Mr. Benson - Angels' Blood * Bernal - Angels' Blood, Raphael's line * Bill Smith - Archangel's Shadows, accountant, hunted by Ransom Winterwolf * Billy - Archangel's Shadows, fed on animal blood * Callian Fox - "Angels' Pawn", leader of a kiss, challenges Beaumounts * Dulce - Archangel's Blade, manages Club Erotique * Emaya - Archangel's Shadows, Tower * Erik - Angels' Blood, Raphael's line, used to test Elena * Evert Markson - Archangel's Blade, one of Honor's captors * Frederic Beaumont - "Angels' Pawn", Nazarach's court, Atlantaformerly of Lijuan's court * Gregor - Archangel's Storm, Neha's court * Ignatius - Archangel's Consort * Ishya - Archangel's Storm, Neha's court, guard * Jean Beaumont - "Angels' Pawn", Nazarach's court, Atlanta * Jerry - Angels' Blood, Mr. Ebose line * Jewel Wan - Archangel's Blade, one of Honor's captors * Jiana - Archangel's Blade, one of Honor's captors * Kallistos - Archangel's Blade, Neha's court * Khalil - Archangel's Shadows, * Komal - Archangel's Storm , Neha's court * Leon - Archangel's Blade, one of Honor's captors, security guard * Maeve - Archangel's Shadows, architect, remodel Legion Building * Mateo - Archangel's Shadows, Tower, combat team * Mele - Archangel's Legion, Astaad's concubine * Mindy - "Angels' Judgmemt" * Miri - Archangel's Storm, Tower, friend of Mahiya * Monique Beaumont - "Angels' Pawn", Nazarach's court, Atlanta * Oleander Graves - Archangel's Consort * Perida - "Angels' Pawn", enforcer for Calian Fox * Phillip - "Angels' Pawn", Lijuan's court * Quinn - Archangel's Storm, Neha's court * Rikar - Angels' Blood, Michaela's Vampire Guard * Robert Syles — Angels' Blood, Uram's court, framed for Uram's crimes * Rodney - "Angels' Judgmemt", childlike, runaway from the angel Mr. Lacarre. * Rupert - Archangel's Shadows, fought with honor in War of Life and Death, Umber drug victim * Severin - Raphael's court * Shae - Archangel's Blade, * Sidney Geisman - Archangel's Legion, wrote book against 100 year contracts * Silas - "Angels' Judgmemt", kills vampire, relationship with Hunter Marco * Simone Deschanel - "Angels' Pawn", Nazarach's court * Sina - Archangel's Shadows, Ransom's contact * Suhani - Angels' Blood, Raphael's line * Sylvan - Archangel's Shadows, Nimra's territory, in bayou * Thomas - Archangel's Kiss * Tommy - Archangel's Blade, aka Thomas Beckworth the Third, Honor's captor * Valeria - Archangel's Blade, * Vanhi - Archangel’s Storm, Neha's court See Also * Angels * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Supernatural Types Category:Vampires